You can't run from the truth
by jodie-leanne
Summary: 16 year old Lily Bolton, lives with her mother... she's never met her father he dosent know that she exsits. what happens when Troy Bolton come home for the first time in 16 years and finds out the real reason why gabi dumped him
1. Chapter 1

'Mum!' Lily Bolton shouted down the hallway of the hospital that her mother worked at. She ran towards her mum; who was stood at the nurse's station.

'Lil? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad's for the day?' Gabriella Montez asked her daughter as she came to a stop in front of her.

'Mum that's why am here, you have to come quick its uncle Chad, he's been in an accident' as soon as she said that they were both running down the hallway. They ran into the waiting area to see Taylor Danforth; Gabriella's best friend since high school in tears with Sharpay Evans, who had become close to the two women after high school, trying to comfort her.

'Tay? What's happened?' Gabriella asked sitting on the other side of her. Taylor tried to answer but she couldn't get the words out so Sharpay answered.

'Chad was in a car accident on the way home from practice, he hit his head hard, they told us to wait out here' Gabriella nodded then stood up.

'I'll find out what's happening ok?' she said and then walked into Chad's room.

'What we got?' she asked professionally whilst putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

'33 year old restrained driver of the car, he has a laceration to his frontal lobe' the nurse cut off and I went to inspect it… sure enough in front of Chad's fuzzy hair there was a deep cut into his skull.

'Ok, I want a CT and call and an MRI to rule out other injuries, page me when you know what's what.' I said before letting them wheel him out.

I went back to the waiting area where Kelsi and Jason Cross, who had gotten married a few years ago, Ryan and Martha Evans, who had gotten married after Lily was born, had all arrived.

'Tay?' I asked gently, her head shot up. 'We're taking him for a CT and an MRI to rule out any other injuries and to see if there is any damage to his brain ok? I should have the results in less then ten minutes alright?' she nodded.

'Y...Yo…you'll be the one to o…op…operate right?' she chocked out.

'If he needs one yes.' I said rubbing her back comfortingly. My pager went off.

'That's Chad's results… I'll let you know as soon as I know anything ok?' she nodded and I walked off after I smiled at Lily; she was sat with Kelsi.

'Gabs?' Chad said as he came to.

'Hi there' Gabriella said smiling. He was laid in a hospital bed… she'd just finished stitching up his head.

'What…What happened?' he asked panicking slightly.

'Don't worry, your at the hospital; you were in a car crash. You remember that?' he nodded slightly. 'I've checked you out and you just needed sowing up… you can go home in about an hour' she said smiling. His hand instantly went to his hair.

'Phew!' he said after making sure it was all there. She laughed.

'You and your hair.' She said shaking her head.

'It's my pride and joy' he said sticking his tongue out.

'Whatever Chad, I'll go tell Tay she can come and sit with you.' She got up and walked out of the door. She walked into the waiting room and told Taylor she could go see him now, she was up out of her seat in an instant and her yells of the panic and anger she had felt in the last hour was let out as she told him off for crashing the car.

'Mum?' Lily asked.

'He'll be fine… I err I finish in about half an hour, you can wait for me if you want' Gabriella said to her sixteen year old daughter. Lily nodded.

'Ok…' Gabi nodded and kissed her daughters head before standing up to go check on her other patients before she went and clocked out.

Half an hour later she walked into the waiting area to see everyone waiting for her.

'We ready to go?' she asked. They all walked out of Albuquerque general hospital.

When they got to their house Lily went straight up to bed. Gabi and Lily lived in her mother's old house on their own. Gabi went to her room, which was still the same as when she was in high school, and got changed out of her dark blue scrubs; she didn't have to wear them for work but she just rather a patient throw up on or bleed all over a pair of scrubs then her everyday clothes. If you hadn't already guessed it Gabriella Montez was a Neurosurgeon, a world renounced one to be precise. She worked at Albuquerque General; she worked unruly hours but always managed to make time for her daughter.

Gabi, now in her light blue hot pants and white vest top, went to go check on her daughter. Lily was laid awake when Gabi walked in.

'Can't sleep?' Gabi asked her. She shook her head no.

'Tell me the story please?' Lily asked Gabi, just like she did every night.

'Aren't you bored of this story yet? It's been the same one for sixteen years Lil' Gabi asked but never the less sat on her daughters queen sized bed.

'You know it's my favourite' Lily said and Gabi nodded before starting the story off.

'Once upon a time there was a girl called Brie, now Brie was an ordinary girl, nothing special about her; she loved to read and write and was really intelligent. She'd won the scholastic decathlon for her previous schools at least four times. On New Years Eve she was sat reading her favourite novel; Pride and Prejudice, on a sofa at the ski lodge that her and her mother had gone to for the holidays. Brie's mother reminded her that she had to attend a party so begrudgingly Brie went to get a shower and get changed for this party. When she arrived she thought that she was going to have a horrible time, yet surprisingly it turned out to be a night that changed her life forever. You see she met this boy; Tom. They were practically forced to sing karaoke together up on stage, afterwards they got talking and Brie thought that he was amazing, they exchanged numbers and he promised he would call her the next day… of course he didn't, she went looking for him around the stables but he had already left. Brie's mother was transferred again so her and her mother moved houses and Brie started at a new school, unknown to her that Tom went to that school too. They met up and accidentally ended up auditioning for the winter musical, none of their friends were happy about it and they tried to split them up. It worked too Brie stopped talking to Tom and he had no idea why. Their friends saw how miserable they were without each other and so they decided to tell them that they had planned it all. Tom's friends went up to him and told him that they had filmed him in the locker rooms when he was saying horrible things about Brie, things that they had made him say. Tom went round to Brie's house that night and apologised, they were doing the call backs again, a lot of drama happened on call back day; Brie had the scholastic decathlon match and Tom had a basketball championship game, however after some careful planning and teamwork they managed to do all three… after high school Tom had promised Brie that they would be together forever, but he was offered a scholarship at UCLA. It was his dream… however Brie's dream was going to the university of Albuquerque, then going on to study medicine, even back then she knew she wanted to be a doctor; so that she could help people. They tried the long distance relationship but it didn't work out… so she dumped Tom she told him that she didn't want a boyfriend who didn't have time for her; she had a secret though… she had just found out that she was pregnant and she knew that if he found out, he'd drop everything in LA and come home to them… she knew that he'd give up on his dream for her and their baby… but she couldn't allow that, it was her fault; she'd forgotten to take her pill. So they lost contact and after seven months she was blessed with the most amazing gift a person could ever be blessed with; a baby. A girl to be precise, she named her Lillian, after all that was the name her father had said that he loved when they first started going out. She made a promise to herself that she'd do everything she could for her little girl, and that one day she'd tell her all about her father and that she would let her baby girl decide if she wanted to find out where he was or not… one day… but not yet… she wasn't ready to loose her.' Lily had fallen asleep. Gabi smiled wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eye and kissed the top of lily's head before walking to the door turning the light off and shutting it behind her.

Meanwhile half way across the city a 34 year old Troy Bolton was just stepping off the plane at Albuquerque international.

'God its good to be home' he sighed. Before walking down the stairs and into the terminal to meet his father.


	2. Married?

**(Sorry about adding the same chapter twice this is the first time i've ever done this so... sorry :) and thanks for telling me)**

Troy was stood in his parents' kitchen with his arm round a platinum blonde girl.

'You're what?' His mother asked completely shocked.

'We're getting married!' Troy said before leaning down and kissing his Barbie like fiancé. His mother grimaced; it looked like she was trying to suck his face off. When they broke apart his father went up and patted Troy on the back.

'Congratulations son… this is great news!' Jack Bolton said.

'Thanks dad' Troy then looked expectantly at his mother. Anna Bolton put on a huge fake grin and nodded her head.

'It's wonderful!' she said in an extremely high voice. Troy didn't seem to notice that she was being totally fake.

'So… I was gonna go round and tell the guys so that you could get to know Lauren a little bit more what do you say?' Anna nodded. Well it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter was it? Troy once again kissed Lauren then went out the front door.

Lauren turned to her future parent's in law with a big smile. Jack smiled back and Anna sighed and turned towards the cooker.

Troy was walking towards Chad's new address, they had kept in touch over the years and were still best buds, Taylor of course didn't know of this otherwise she'd have Chad's balls surgically removed and she'd proberly have Gabi do it. Troy recognised the street immediately and his heart beat a little quicker… it was Gabi's street. He wondered if she still lived here, if she had become the surgeon that she had wanted to be. Whenever he asked Chad or Jason about her they just shied away from the subject and moved onto something else. He walked to her house and saw that the mail box on the front lawn still said Montez. He sighed. Half of him wanted to go and see Gabi but the other half couldn't make him self walk up that front walk. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and carried on walking. Three houses later he came to the Danforth's. He knocked on the door. A girl about the age of sixteen answered the door. Troy had never seen her before but something about her was very familiar, he looked at her bright blue eyes and was sure he knew them from somewhere… but he couldn't place it.

'Can I help you sir?' the girl asked.

'I'm looking for Chad Danforth? Is he home?' Troy said still trying to place where he knew this girl from.

'Uncle Chad? Oh yeah he's home, he's on the couch, come on in' she said letting him in.

'Thanks.' She led him into the living room, where Chad was laid on the sofa watching an episode of Charmed.

'Uncle Chad? There's a man here to see you.' She said and Chad looked up.

'Troy! Dude what are you doing here?' Chad asked about to get up.

'Uncle Chad if you get up of the sofa I will go call my mother!' the girl warned and Chad sat back down. Chad's eyes widened as he looked from Lily to Troy.

'What happened to your head dude?' Troy asked coming to sit on one of the arm chairs.

'Car crash, hit my head' Chad said.

'Didn't do no damage then eh?' Troy said.

'Ha no, that's what Aunt Kelsi said.' Lily said from the doorway 'Can I get you anything Uncle Chad? Sir?'

'Ermm a coke would be good Lils' Chad said.

'It's Troy, not sir that makes me feel old and a coke sounds great thanks' he said. Lily nodded and walked off towards the kitchen. 'You know she looks so familiar to me like I've seen her somewhere before' Troy said and Chad quickly changed the subject.

'Dude so why are you here?'

'Oh am getting married!' Chad's eyes widened in surprise.


	3. Shock

'Here you go uncle Chad, Troy' Lily said handing them both a coke each. 'Do you need anything else doing Uncle Chad?' she asked him.

'No thanks Lil, here flick through the channels.' He said throwing her the clicker. She caught it and plonked herself down on the spare armchair but still listened to her uncle's conversation.

'So err who you getting married to?' Chad asked Troy.

'You remember Lauren?' Troy asked. Chad had gone to visit Troy a few times and had met some people that he knew over in LA.

'The cheerleader?' he asked unbelievingly. Troy just looked at him.

'Uncle Chad hates cheerleaders ever since some beat me up the first day of school.' Lily said whilst not once taking her eyes off the TV screen, which now had a basketball game on. Troy noticed that she had taken her dark brown hair out of the bun that it was in before and it now fell in soft curls around her face and went half way down her back.

'They beat you up?' Troy asked worriedly, he didn't know why but he felt a surge of protectiveness towards this girl.

'Yeah, no biggy' Lily said shrugging.

'No biggy!' Chad yelled sitting up. 'They put you in the hospital for a week!'

'Seriously?' Troy asked.

'Yeah you should have seen everyone; I've never seen mum so mad, she sure told Casey's mum off didn't she uncle Chad?' Lily said laughing.

'Err yeah she did… it was scary. But anyway… you're getting married and I didn't even know you were dating!' Chad said.

'It was kinda sudden, we've only been dating a month' Troy said shrugging.

'A month!' Chad yelled but he didn't get chance to say anything else unfortunately because at that moment Taylor and Gabi decided to some in through the front door. Chad's eyes widened as the two former lovers made eye contact.

'Gabi?' Troy asked at the same time that Gabi said

'Troy'


	4. broken heats

Gabi was sat on her bed crying when Lily came into her room.

'Mum, are you ok?' she asked coming to sit besides her.

'Oh, I'm fine Lils, erm how about I make us some hot chocolate and we watch a girly film downstairs huh?' Gabi said wiping away her tears. After Troy and Gabi had seen each other again Gabi had instantly turned on her heal and ran out of the house, Lily running after her.

'Ok, I'll go pick a film' Lily said getting up and going downstairs.

Gabi got up, went and washed her face and went to walk down the stairs, however when she got to the top of them she heard Lily open the door.

'Hi Troy, What are you doing here?' she heard Lily ask.

'I erm just wanted so see how Gabi was, what are you doing here?' he asked confused. Gabi literally ran down the stairs before Lily could answer.

'Lily! Ermm go to your bedroom and watch the film up there ok? I'll come join you in a minute ok?' Gabi said stroking her daughter's hair. Evidently Troy was still as dumb as when they were in High School because he clearly hadn't figured out that Lily was Gabi's daughter yet.

'Ok, we're watching The Notebook' Lily said before running up the stairs. Gabi rolled her eyes; she hated that film and Lily knew it. Troy let out a laugh seeing Gabi's reaction.

'You hate that film' he said smiling. She nodded

'Ermm come in, I'm just making some hot chocolate you want one?' she asked him before leading him into the kitchen.

'Please, I don't have to watch The Notebook though do I?' he asked shuddering. Gabi laughed and shook her head.

'No you don't unfortunately I do.' She groaned.

'So, I just wanted to make sure you were ok? You ran out of Chad's pretty fast…I… err I was worried.' He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. All his past feelings for Gabi were re-surfacing even though he had tried to bury them all those years ago he knew that Gabi was the only one for him.

'Troy Bolton… worried? Wow alert the media!' Gabi said faking shock. 'The basketball superstar cares about the little people in this world!' Gabi mocked.

'Ha-ha very funny' he said sarcastically. 'But seriously are you ok?' Gabi nodded

'Yeah I'm fine thank you, it was just a shock seeing you there after all this time' she said looking any where but at him.

'Yeah… erm… do you mind me asking why Lily is here? I mean she was at Chad's earlier and I…am so confused' he said frowning. He noticed Gabi tense up.

'Erm, Lily? She's my daughter' Gabi said after a short pause, she decided not to tell him that she was his too, that would make things uncomfortable.

'Oh, so you're married?' he asked. Gabi looked at him. 'Not that I'm prying or anything am just curious' he said innocently.

'Riiiiiiiiight…' she said dragging out the I and looking at him. 'Nope I'm not married or seeing anyone for that matter, no time.' She laughed. 'You?'

'Me what?' Troy asked. Gabi laughed again.

'You married? Kids?'

'Oh no… well not yet anyway, I'm home with my fiancé' he said looking up at Gabi uncomfortably. He was looking for a reaction from her, anything to see if she still felt the same way about him as he did her, he was desperately looking at her face hoping for even a glimmer of sadness to etch its self onto her beautiful features. Lucky for Gabi; unlucky for Troy, Gabi was a good actress and hid her pain extremely well. She smiled warmly.

'Congratulations, I'd love to meet her sometime.' She walked around the counter and hugged him. She then gave him a hot chocolate.

'Yeah great' Troy said. Unknown to them both that simultaneously both their hearts were breaking.


	5. together

Troy and Gabi talked about random stuff for about another hour, when Troy said that he'd best be off. They had decided to be friends again, of course both of them secretly wanted more but… neither would dare admit it. After she said bye to Troy and locked the front door and turned off all the lights downstairs she walked up the stairs and into Lily's room, where the teenager had fallen asleep on her bed. Gabi walked up to her and tucked her in, she turned the DVD off and kissed Lily's head before walking out of the door and shutting it behind her. Gabi then proceeded to walk into her room. She was determined not to let the fact that Troy was getting married and was apparently in love with someone else get to her, but she couldn't stop the feeling of absolute pain wash over her from the inside out. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed deeply.

Knock, knock.

Gabi jumped out of her skin and looked towards her veranda doors when she heard the knock; there stood Troy. She walked over to them and opened them.

'Troy? What are you doing here?' she asked as she let him in out of the cold, she shut the door and turned to face him, very aware of the fact that she only had on her hot pants and tank top.

'I can't Gabs… I just can't do this… I…' he broke off. Troy looked at her desperately.

'Troy what's the matter? What do you need?' she asked getting slightly worried about him.

'You.' He said before pulling her flush against him and kissing her passionately. Gabi was so shocked she just stood there for a moment trying to understand what was happening. She soon got over the shock when she felt his tongue against her lips begging permission to enter her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and felt his tongue battling with hers. She started kissing him back but soon pushed him away from her when she felt his hand going up under her white tank top that was like two sizes to small for her.

'Mmm Troy we cant' she said as she pulled away.

'Why not?' he asked looking at her.

'You're getting married!' Gabi yelled at him. She noticed her bedroom door was open and went to shut it so that they didn't wake up Lily.

'I don't love her… I love you.' He said cupping her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch; the touch that she had longed for, for so many years.

'We cant' she whispered her resolve dissolving like sugar paper in a little boys hungry mouth.

'We can.' He said kissing her softly again. Gabi closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She let his tongue in again and started kissing him back. She had to admit she had missed him, missed this. _Screw it _she thought to her self and started to take off his denim jacket. He helped her take it off and they moved back slowly towards the bed. When the reached the bed Gabi pulled Troy down with her, not breaking the kiss once. Troy then moved from kissing her mouth to her neck. Gabi gasped as she felt his hands roaming over her body. Troy sucked on her pulse point in her neck and Gabi moaned in response. Troy smirked into her skin, he remembered how he used to sneak up here at night when they were in high school and they used to make out on her bed, just like this. Only today he took it further, he put his large hands up her tank top and pulled it up with him as he went. He looked at Gabi, she smiled in response and went for his belt buckle. That was all the conformation he needed. They joined together for the first time in sixteen years and they both thought that they were in heaven when they finally released. They were both panting heavily as Troy laid at the side of Gabi, she put her head on his chest and they both fell into a deep yet happy slumber, knowing that they were once again in each others arms.


	6. the next morning

The sun splayed against the couple as the sun rose the next morning. Gabi groaned as the sunlight hit her in the face, during their activates last night she had forgotten to shut the blinds on her French doors hence the bright sunlight. Gabi went to sit up but realised that she couldn't when she felt an arm holding her close to a very naked Troy. Gabi smiled and snuggled into his side. She then looked at the clock on his side of the bed. The red digital numbers were flashing 6:45. Gabi groaned she had to be at work at half seven. She tried to remove Troy's arm from around her waist gently so that he wouldn't wake up, but as soon as he felt her move he pulled her closer. She leaned up and whispered in his ear

'Troy? You have to let me go I gotta go to work' he moaned and pulled her in tighter.

'No' he mumbled. She laughed.

'Troy I have to, I have to get a shower, get changed, make breakfast and then go wake Lily up for school, please Troy.' He didn't answer and his eyes were still closed so she decided to get a little creative and kissed his ear lobe. He opened his eyes an inch. 'If you let me up now I promise we can do this again later?' she tried. He woke up and removed his arm from around her waist. She jumped up out of bed. And walked towards her en-suite for a shower.

'Can I join you?' he asked from where he laid in the bed.

'Troy if you do that, I'm gonna be late… you don't want that do you?' he shook his head and laid back down. He was thinking about what had happened last night and how much he had enjoyed it when Gabi came out of the bathroom fully clothed in her dark blue hospital scrubs.

'So, what time do you finish?' he asked his eyes following her as she put her trainers on.

'Erm…half seven tonight?' she said looking up at him.

'A twelve hour shift!' he gasped in shock.

'I'm a surgeon Troy, and I have shorter hours then any other one there, there are some who have forty-eight hour shifts' he nodded. 'Ermm how about you come over later… we need to talk about last night and stuff' she said.

'Why?' he said.

'Troy… last night you cheated on your fiancé with me… I think we need to talk about what we're gonna do!' Gabi said astonished that he wasn't more guilt wracked.

'Who Lauren? Oh I'm dumping her… I don't love her, she was just …. Company' he finished lamely.

'You mean she was a good roll in the sack? Troy I can't ask you to dump your fiancé for me; you must have some feelings for her otherwise you wouldn't have asked her to marry you!' Gabi said loudly.

'Who said I asked her?' he said cryptically. Gabi looked at the clock on the beside table again and groaned,

'Look I gotta wake up Lily and take her to Tay's. come by later, say around 8 and we'll talk ok?' she kissed him on the lips and went to go wake up Lily. Troy just flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.


	7. He knows

Troy didn't have anything to do now that Gabi had left him to go to work. He was really bored. He got up and got dressed. He made Gabi's bed and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and went to get a cup of coffee, he saw Lily sat on the counter.

'Morning Troy' she said looking up from her bowl of frosties.

'Err…Good morning.' He said back to her _I thought Gabi was taking her to Taylor's?_ He asked himself. As though she knew what he was thinking she said

'Mum, was running late, she told me you were here and said that you wouldn't mind giving me a lift to school.' She smiled sweetly at him.

'Sure, what time you gotta be there?' he asked her whilst pouring himself a coffee.

'Nine, so have a good night?' she asked smirking at him. Troy blushed. Lily laughed. 'Don't worry, I didn't hear or anything, but from the look on my mum's face this morning…well lets just say I haven't seen her this happy in a … well ever.' Lily said smiling at Troy.

'Not even with your dad?' Troy asked her sitting down. He was curious about Lily and her father, for some strange reason; maybe it was because he wanted to get to know Gabi more.

'I don't know my dad; mum doesn't talk about him.' Troy was shocked. He didn't think that Gabi would keep something like that from her daughter.

'Oh, but aren't you curious?' he asked her.

'Defiantly, I've her so many times… I even asked Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor, but the only thing I know is that, mum dated him in high school and broke up with him when she found out she was pregnant.' She laughed. 'Uncle Chad has a big mouth.' She clarified. Troy was sat there; if Gabi had been with this guy in High School then… wouldn't that mean that Lily was his?

'Your mum dated him in High School?' Troy asked her rubbing the back of his neck.

'That's what uncle Chad said.' Lily said finishing her bowl off and then getting up to put it in the dish washer. Troy was in shock.

'Go get your stuff, we're making a quick stop and your Uncle's on the way to school.' Troy said, Lily shrugged and got her bag.

'Chad!' Troy yelled as he walked into his best friends house.

'Whassup?' Chad said shooting up from the sofa, it was evident that he had been sleeping.

'Lily? Do me a favour, go get your Aunt Taylor?' Troy asked and Lily walked off.

'Chad? Is… Lily my… daughter?' Troy asked uncertainly. Chad started stuttering.

'Err… What makes you think that?' he finally got out.

'Lily said that her mother dated her father through High School and then dumped him when she found out she was pregnant!' Troy said wide eyed… he was getting mad and Chad knew it.

'Well… that's… where did she hear something like that?' Chad spluttered.

'From you!' Troy said raising his voice slightly.

'What is going on?' Taylor yelled coming into the room with Lily trailing behind her.

'He knows…' Chad told his wife. Taylor stood in shock looking at Troy. Troy couldn't take his eyes off Lily.


	8. What are you gonna do?

Taylor had taken Lily to school whilst Chad tried to calm Troy down.

'You need to chill' Chad said to his pacing friend.

'Chill! Chill! How the hell can I chill! I just found out that I have a sixteen year old daughter!' Troy said pacing some more.

'Well are you ok?' Chad asked. Troy looked at him disbelievingly.

'Am I ok?' he asked sceptically. 'I came back to Albuquerque to introduce my fiancé to my parents and my friends; instead of doing just that, I see the love of my life again, I sleep with the love of my life again, then find out that the love of my very stupid life has been keeping the fact that her sixteen year old daughter is in fact my sixteen year old daughter as well! Chad I am not even in the vicinity of OK!' he yelled.

'Whoa wait back up… you slept with Gabi?' Chad asked all confused.

'Yeah. Last night.' Troy said huffing and bouncing down on the chair.

'I thought that you were getting married?' Chad said stupidly.

'I am… I was… I don't know' Troy said rubbing his hands over his face in a frustrated manner.

'Well you better figure it out soon, or come up with a very good cover story because you didn't go home last night and I think your fiancé will want to know where you were.' Chad said. Troy glared at him menacingly. 'Ok let's start with what you do know ok?' Chad said.

'I know that I love Gabi… am pissed at her… but I love. I don't love Lauren. I never did' Troy explained. Chad nodded his head. Troy let out a bark of laughter, 'You know I didn't I didn't even propose to Lauren?' Chad looked up at this. 'I met her dad, and because we had done it… he just assumed that we were getting married, I didn't dare tell him otherwise… Lauren was thrilled of course, but I… her dad? Dude he's scary.' Troy said.

'Dude, you cant be with her if you don't love her, your cheating her and yourself… not to mention Gabi… you know your so lucky, you've got a dumb blonde bimbo for a fiancé, you got the superstar lifestyle, you've even got the ex girlfriend who's pines for you' Chad said.

'She's pining for me?' Troy asked doubtfully. Chad nodded his head.

'Dude you haven't seen her these past years she's been miserable' Chad said. Anger coursed through Troy.

'Well who'd fault is that! I'd have been here in a heartbeat if she'd have told me that she was pregnant' Troy yelled. Chad nodded.

'Why do you think she didn't tell you?' Chad said wisely. Troy looked at him 'She knew you'd give it all up for her and the baby, all your dreams, all your hopes for the future… she didn't want that so she sacrificed her happiness for yours' Chad said as Taylor walked through the front door,

'I'd have gladly given it all up for her! She was my life; didn't she think that she was my dream? Didn't she realise that she was all my hopes for the future?' Troy said desperately, tears coming into his bright blue eyes.

'Troy, you have to think how hard this was for Gabi; she was seventeen and half way through her first year of collage**( I'm English so I don't know when Americans finish school sorry ******when she found out that she was pregnant, you'd already gone off to collage, she knew that you loved basketball, she knew that you wanted more than anything to play professionally, so she did the only thing she could think of…' Taylor tried.

'What? Dump me, saying that she didn't think that it was going to work out because we lived too far away?' Troy said tears falling now. 'I was a wreck! I didn't want to believe it! She changed her cell phone number, she knew I couldn't fly out because it was term time, she broke my heart.' Troy said desperately. Taylor walked up to him and hugged him.

'She didn't do much better Troy; she stayed up in her room for two weeks, we eventually convinced her to go back to collage, she didn't come out with us anymore, the only time we saw her was when we went round to check on her. Her mother was so worried Troy, she cried herself to sleep every night until Lily was born. When Lily was born, she didn't let her out of her sight, she called her Lillian Rose Bolton, she said that you loved that name, everybody called her Lily. Gabi was happy, ok he still cried at how much like you Lily was. She made up a story to tell Lily; she's told it her ever since Lily was in her womb it's called; Tom and Brie. It you guys, it's your story from the beginning, all of it. I don't think that Lily knows that I think she just thinks that the little girls name is Lillian because her mum wrote the story for her, she doesn't know that its all real.' Taylor explained, still hugging Troy.

'I have to talk to Gabi' Troy decided. He stood up.

'You can't go yet.' Chad said,

'Why not?' Troy asked frowning in confusion.

'She's at work, she's proberly in some surgery that you will hear all about when she gets home tonight, your better of asking her about it later, besides you need to figure out what your gonna do' Chad said. Taylor looked confused.

'What you mean? Get back together with the love of my life; be in my daughter's life; get to have a repeat of last night every night… or go dump my fiancé, get slapped and have her dad come beat me up?' Troy asked.

'Yup' Chad said. Taylor's mouth dropped to the floor.

'You slept with Gabi!' Troy smiled at her.

'Yeah Tay I did'

'Oh… god wait for it, she'll be on the phone as soon as she gets out of surgery talking to me about it, aww man!' Taylor moaned she really didn't want to hear all the details about her best friend and her husband's best friend in bed together. Chad and Troy laughed as Taylor stormed out of the room.

'Seriously though dude, what you gonna do?' Chad asked Troy.

'You have to ask?' Troy said looking at Chad. Chad shook his head. 'That's what I thought, I'll catch you later' he said before shouting bye to Taylor and going back to his dad's house. Chad just smiled and Shook his head before shouting to Taylor.

'Hey Babe! Will you fetch me a coke?'

'Get it yourself you lazy ass!' Taylor yelled back


	9. i have a granddaughter?

'Troy! Where have you been honey I was so worried' Troy cringed as Lauren ran up to him as he walked through his parents thresh hold. His mum and dad weren't far behind him.

'I met up with an old friend' he said whilst she hugged him. He looked at his mum and she smiled knowingly. It was no secret that the Bolton's loved Gabi, they had thought of her as a daughter when her and Troy had dated, true Mr Bolton didn't like her at first but after all three of them had played basketball and she had beat him, and also after she had helped Troy get a pass grade in all his subjects that he was failing, he warmed up to her.

'You could have called!' she pouted, 'Oh well you're here know!' she started to suck his face off literally, Troy pulled away. Lauren looked a bit shocked that he had pulled away but she recovered quickly 'so I've been telling your parents how we met and the plans for the wedding…'

'Stop Lauren.' Troy said as she grabbed his hand. He really couldn't stand this girl.

'What's the matter baby?' she asked him in a sickly sweet voice.

'We need to talk' Troy told her.

'So talk, I'm sure your parents don't mind. Do you?' she asked them. They smiled and nodded,

'Nope, I for one can't wait to hear what he has to say.' Anna said, Jack put his arm around her and squeezed. Troy smiled at his mother.

'Ok, Lauren, this is going to work, me and you that is' Lauren stood there shocked.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'The wedding's off. We're over' he told her slowly.

'There's someone else isn't there? You've been cheating on me haven't you?' she started bawling, a very high pitched cry that sounded as if a banshee was coming up through her throat.

'As a matter of fact there is. Two women actually.' Troy's dad stared at him wide eyed (they don't know about Lily)

'What!' Lauren screeched. 'Your dumping me for to sluts!' she fumed. Anger coursed through Troy for the umpteenth time that day.

'Don't you dare call them sluts' he warned.

'Well that's what they are! How else would you describe two women who sleep with a taken man?' Troy laughed.

'When did I say that I slept with them both?' he asked, everyone was very confused.

'Troy what's going on?' Lauren asked wiping away her tears.

'Like I said I met someone else, get your stuff and get out.' He said. She did the whole desperate girlfriend thing where she clung to him screaming, then she did the whole stropy teenager thing and stormed out of the house swearing that he'd regret his decision. Troy rolled his eyes.

'What did I ever see in her?' he asked himself.

'Good question.' His mother said to him. He turned to them.

'Ok so we think we know who one of the girls is but the other…?' his dad asked.

'Last night I went to Chad's and I met Lily, we all talked then Gabi walked in, actually she had barely stepped through the door when she was on her heal and running out of the house crying… anyway I went to see if she was alright and one thing lead to another… I woke up this morning and she asked me to take Lily to school; Lily's her daughter dad' he explained noticing the confusion on his dad's face 'I went downstairs and Lily was having breakfast, we got talking and I asked about her father, she told me that she'd never met him, but she wanted to, apparently Gabi was very tight lipped on that subject. But she managed to get some stuff out of Chad… like the fact that Gabi dated her dad through High School and stuff. I put two and two together and stormed round to Chad's, I asked him and he kind of spluttered you know like he does when he's trying to keep something from you… I yelled. Taylor came in with Lily and Chad said he knows. So I figured it out. Taylor took Lily to school, she still has no idea, and me Taylor and Chad had this big thing where I cried and let everything out.' Troy finished. His um had tears streaming down her face but his dad just stood there frowning in confusion.

'I don't get it' he said at last.

'Dad? Me and Gabi have a daughter; that's why she broke up with me' Troy explained. Jack's eyes widened.

'I have a granddaughter?' he asked. Anna just closed her eyes and hit him on the chest.

'Yes idiot!' she yelled. 'Oh Troy, when can we meet her? When can we see Gabi again?' she asked tears in her eyes again. Troy shrugged.

'I have no idea, I'm gonna go see Gabi tonight and we're gonna talk, she doesn't know that I know about Lily yet so… I mean I don't even know if Gabi wants to tell Lily who I am yet… I just don't know' Troy smiled. 'But I'm really happy' he said. Anna hugged him. Jack just stood there.

'I have a granddaughter' he said smiling.


	10. Dad?

Gabi was tired, really, really tired. She'd done back to back surgeries all day and was just glad to be able to go home and put her feet up. She unlocked the front door _that's weird where's Lily?_ She asked herself. It was quarter to eight and Lily should have been home by now, she hadn't called to say she was going out. Gabi walked up stairs and put a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a light blue vest top on. She then padded downstairs and plonked down on the sofa. She got out her cell and texted Lily. There was a knock on the front door.

'Troy?' she asked as she opened the front door.

'You forgot I was coming round didn't you?' he accused. She blushed.

'I'm sorry it's just been a long day' she said stretching out the long part. He kissed her cheek as she let him in. 'I've had back to back surgeries all day, for the last twelve hours; I've repaired three peoples brains.' She said smiling tiredly. He put his arm round her and led her to the couch. They sat down and she leaned against him.

'Yeah, I've had a pretty interesting day too' he said. She looked up at him.

'What do you mean?' she asked snuggling back into his side. He started playing with a piece of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail that it was in.

'Well, I stayed in bed for a bit after you left, finally decided to get up; me and Lily started talking over breakfast, made a discovery, we went to Chad's to see if this was true… turns out it was. Then this afternoon I went home and dumped Lauren.' He said.

'What discovery did you make?' Gabi asked him playing with a piece of thread on his jacket.

'That I have a sixteen year old daughter.' He said still twirling the strand of hair in between his fingers. Gabi froze and tensed up. She looked up at him, fear evident in her eyes.

'Troy… I can explain' he put his finger to her lips.

'It's ok, I know… everything.' She looked at him quizzically. 'Apparently our friends thought that they should explain everything to me' he smiled down at her 'I get why you didn't tell me now I have something to say to you' he said. She looked down waiting for the tidal that was Troy Bolton's pent up rage… it never came. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. 'You're stupid!' he laughed at her face. It was clear this wasn't what she had been expecting. 'You broke up with me because you didn't want me to loose my dream? Gabs you were my dream; basketball was whatever… I love you. I'd have caught the first plane home and become assistant coach at East High. Then I'd have still been playing basketball and I'd have my girl and we'd both have our little girl.' He said very softly. Gabi had tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs. 'Don't cry, you know I can't stand it when you cry' she laughed.

'No you can't' Gabi smirked through her tears. Troy just smiled at her. Her face then turned sober and she looked up at him 'So you're not mad at me for telling you?' Troy smiled at how innocent she looked.

'I was but Chad and Taylor talked me down.' He told her. He gently took hold of the brown bobble in her hair and pulled it down so that her hair fell around her face. He started running his fingers through it. He took a deep breath before continuing.

'So…erm…I'd like to you know…get to know my daughter… if you…erm yeah.' He stuttered nervously. Gabi smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

'Ok, it's about time you both got to know each other' she smiled and Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately the relief that she had agreed seeping through him into the kiss.

Lily walked into the house at around nine and found her mother in the kitchen with Troy.

'Hi mum… Troy' she smiled at him before sitting down.

'Where've you been?' Gabi asked her fifteen year old daughter.

'Oh I stayed behind after school.' Lily said vaguely. Gabi knew that Lily wasn't telling her the whole thing but decided to let it slide.

'Erm, Lily I need to tell you something.' Gabi said nervously.

'What?' Lily asked looking up at her mum. Gabi looked at Troy. He smiled encouragingly.

'You know how you always ask me about your father?' Lily nodded her interest perking up.

'I'm finally ready to answer your questions' Gabi told her daughter smiling and how Lily's face lit up.

'Really? You'll tell me who my dad is?' she asked hopefully. Gabi nodded. 'Who is he? Where is he?' she asked quickly.

'His names Troy Bolton and…he's stood in our kitchen' Gabi said. She then held her breath to see what Lily's reaction to Troy would be. Lily turned to Troy with wide eyes. He gave her a shy smile.

'Dad?' she breathed.

'Hi' he said so softly you could barely hear him. Lily's face broke into a huge smile; she had tears running down her face. She rushed towards Troy and hugged him tightly.

Gabi was smiling through her own tears and Troy stood there holding his daughter, tears of happiness in his eyes.


	11. Girlfriend

Troy pulled away from Lily to look down on her smiling face. He frowned before wiping her tears away with his hand.

'Don't cry Lily' he told her squeezing her shoulders.

'Are you gonna leave us?' Lily whispered looking at the floor. Troy was shocked.

'NO! No way never!' Troy said defiantly shaking his head as he did so.

'I always dreamt of meeting my dad but I never thought that I would. I love you daddy' Lily said burning her face in Troy's chest.

'I love you too Lily' he said smiling at the fact that she called him daddy and dad. Gabi was so shocked at how well Lily was taking to Troy, she was silently sobbing, her hands over her mouth. She at least expected Lily to give Troy the 411 before hugging him let alone calling him dad and telling him she loved him. Gabi accidentally let out a sob. Troy's head snapped over to her, and Lily looked at her mum through her tears. Troy outstretched the arm that wasn't holding on to Lily out to Gabi and she ran up to him and put her arms round him too. Troy held his girls tightly and kissed both their heads. Lily was deliriously happy; she had a family.

'Whoa you were captain of the basketball team?' Lily asked shocked. She was laid on the floor on her stomach her head in her hands, looking up and Troy and Gabi who were sat on the sofa.

'Yes I was.' He told her smiling.

'Cool, mum you never said you landed the captain of the team. The captain of the basketball team is always the hottest!' she turned to Gabi 'How could you not tell me that!' Lily scolded. Gabi laughed and Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

'I did tell you… I told you every night for sixteen years.' Gabi finally told her daughter.

'What?' Lily asked confused.

'The story of Tom and Brie?' Gabi said to her. Lily's eyes widened.

'That's you two!' she said her mouth hanging open. Gabi nodded.

'You sang in a musical together? They both nodded and smiled at each other. 'Mum, you don't sing; you never sing!' Lily said shocked. Troy turned to her surprised.

'You don't?' He asked her. Gabi shook her head.

'I made up the story instead of singing to you, I couldn't really bring myself to sing again after I broke up with you it just… didn't feel right' Gabi blushed. Troy smiled at her.

'You always cute when you blushed' he smirked at her devilishly. She blushed harder and Lily just smiled secretly hoping that they would get back together so that she could have a proper family (she doesn't know about them sleeping together). Troy looked at his watch.

'I better go. I start my new job tomorrow' he said.

'You've got a job?' Gabi asked frowning Troy nodded 'that's great…erm I guess I could fly Lily out to you at half term' Gabi said feeling her heart shatter; she thought he was moving back to LA. Lily looked up.

'What? You're leaving?' she asked him shocked.

'What? Why would we do that? I'm staying in Albuquerque.' Gabi looked at him shocked 'You think I'd leave you two now I finally have you in my life?' he shook his head. 'I'm the new basketball coach at east high. My dad's my assistant coach' he chuckled at the thought. Jack Bolton had retired a year before Lily had started at the school and was bored stiff at home, so when Troy asked him to be assistant coach he jumped at the chance.

Gabi smiled widely. Troy grabbed her hand and Gabi got a slight ref tinge to her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Lily.

'Walk me to the door?' Troy asked her. She nodded. 'I'll see you tomorrow at school the Lily?' Troy said as they all stood up. _Take a chance Gabi!_ She yelled at herself.

'Err…Troy? Why don't you stay here?' she asked quickly.

'I don't wanna be a bother Gabs, I know how much you hate setting up the guestroom' he said. It was true she did hate setting up the guestroom. Gabi blushed again.

'Well…I was erm… thinking you could…stay with me?' she asked. He smiled at her.

'You sure?' He asked. Lily was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Definitely.' She said smiling at him.

'I need to ask you something first' Troy said leaning into her ear to whisper, 'Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?' she laughed.

'Of course I will!' she smiled at him.

'Good.' Troy said before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.


	12. Bully

Gabi woke up to her alarm.

'Shut it off please' Troy yelled his head under the pillow. She leaned over Troy to shut it off.

'Can you not snap at me?' she asked him smiling. He groaned and rolled over to bury his face in her neck. Gabi giggled.

'Troy what are you doing?' she asked.

'Sleeping.' He said into her neck. He kissed her neck.

'Ow' she said as his stubble scratched her face. 'You need to shave' he sighed. It had been a week since Lily had found out that Troy was her dad; a week since Gabi and Troy had gotten back together officially. Though Lily hadn't met Troy's parents yet, they were all anxious to meet each other. Every morning Troy was woken up at six by Gabi's alarm. He hated it. Especially when they had stayed up late doing things the night before.

'Can I ask you a question?' Gabi asked him when he moved his head to her chest. He snuggled in.

'What?' he mumbled.

'Is Lily ok at school?' he raised his head to look her in the eyes.

'What do you mean?' he asked her frowning in concern.

'Its proberly nothing; its just she's been really quiet about school she avoids the subject and her homeroom teacher rang and said that's she's not focusing as much; she's not handing in homework.' Gabi said.

'But she does her homework every night. She does it whilst we make dinner.' Troy frowned even more he was confused.

'I think she's being bullied, so can you just keep and eye out for her please?' Gabi asked. He nodded.

'Definitely.' He said.

Lily walked up to her locker. Her parents had been really weird this morning, they tried to get her to talk about school, they asked her loads of questions and she was worried that they had found out about her secret. Lily sighed as the cheerleading squad came up to her, Casey in front, as usual.

'Look who it is guys, loser Lily!' everyone in the hallway laughed. 'Did you do my homework?' Casey demanded. Lily shook her head.

'No.' Casey's eyes flashed and Lily felt fear etch itself into her consciousness.

'What did you just say to me? Because it sounded a whole hell of a lot like no!' Casey screeched.

'It was no.' Lily said attempting to walk off. Casey looked behind her and two of the cheerleaders walked forwards and pushed Lily's head into the locker hard. Lily winced upon the impact.

Unknown to everyone in the hall who was looking at the scene in front of them, they didn't see Gabi walk throw the doors and see her daughter pushed into the lockers.

'HEY!' she yelled loudly, causing everyone head in the hall to snap towards her. Gabi stalked up to the cheerleaders. 'Get your hands off her!' she growled at the two cheerleaders still holding Lily's arms tightly. Lily slid to the floor crying. The cheerleaders looked at Gabi.

'Look your new here, you don't get the rules ok nobody sticks up for the bitch that we choose to pick on got it?' Casey said in what she thought was a menacing voice. Gabi let out a laugh.

'Oh you think I'm sixteen?' Gabi smiled 'Thank you… however I haven't gone to this school in a long, long time.' Casey's smile fell from her face and it grew cold. She went to punch Gabi in the face. Just as her fist was about to touch Gabi's face a fist caught it tightly. Everyone gasped. Coach Bolton stood there with his hand in front of Gabi's face holding onto Casey's hand tightly, with a look of utter fury written on his face.

'What are you doing?' he said in a low voice that chilled everyone to the bone, no one had ever seen him like this; he looked murderous.

'I…I coach Bolton…sir she started it' Casey said in a sickly sweet voice. Troy's eyes flashed in anger.

'Don't LIE to me' he yelled. His voice echoed off all the walls. Jack Bolton rounded the corner to see his son with his hand in front of Gabriella's face, holding a cheerleaders fist and a student crying on the floor. He walked up to them and everyone sighed in relief, well everyone except Gabi, they all thought that Troy's dad would calm him down… oh boy how wrong were they.

'What the hell is going on here?' Jack asked walking up to Troy.

'Sir, that bitch started it, she interrupted me.' Casey said nodding towards Gabriella. Gabi was about to say something but Jack got there first.

'Don't you call the mother of my granddaughter a bitch!' he yelled. Lily let out a sob from the floor. Gabi knelt down to her daughter.

'What?' Casey muttered gob smacked. She looked at Gabi who was cradling Lily in her arms. 'You're not sixteen?' she asked her.

'No she's not she's thirty two!' Jack said. Troy let go of Casey's wrist but looked at her menacingly.

'Do you want to tell me why you were about to punch my girlfriend? And why your air head friends had just pushed my daughter into a set of lockers?' he asked in a voice that said don't-mess-with-me. Everyone's eyes widened as Troy said this, no one knew that Lily was Troy's daughter **(I know they have the same name but let's just pretend that they hadn't joined the dots).** Casey's eyes widened

'Daughter?' she asked quietly. Troy smiled.

'I've got three choices here.' He told her. 'I can either; call the cops and have you arrested for assault on my daughter and attempted assault on my girlfriend. I can get you suspended from school. Or I can kick you off the cheerleading squad. I can't decide which one I prefer at the moment so I'm giving you a choice. Which one do you want?' Casey's eyes widened.

'Cant you just give me a warning please sir?' Casey begged. 'Cheerleading is my life please' she had tears in her eyes. Gabi stood up.

'Troy.' She said. He turned to her.

'You kidding me?' he asked in disbelief.

'No, I'm not.' She told him. He sighed.

'Fine, get out of my sight,' he growled to Casey his eyes still on Gabi. Gabi turned to Casey before she scurried off.

'Casey, come near my daughter again and I won't be so nice alright?' Gabi asked her.

'Yes Miss Montez. Thank you Miss Montez.' All the cheerleaders went away. Troy was staring at Gabi furiously.


	13. kiss and make up

Troy slammed his office door. Lily had gone with Jack to the nurse to make sure her head was ok and Troy had dragged Gabi to his office in the boy's locker room.

'What the hell Gabi!' he fumed at her.

'Troy, calm down.' She said to him. He went up to his desk and picked up a tennis ball and launched in across the room in fury.

'Don't tell me to calm down!' he yelled 'How could you let her get away? She shoved our daughter into steel lockers! She almost hit you!' he yelled at her. 'How stupid can you be Gabriella? Do you not care about our daughter at all!' he yelled.

'What?' She asked him, trying to keep her anger in check.

'Do you have a heart Gabriella? She shoved your little girl into metal! And you let her get away… it's as though you don't give a shit about Lily!' he yelled at her.

'How dare you?' Gabi asked him her anger to much to control. 'How dare you accuse me of not caring abut my daughter?' she asked him

'Well you didn't care enough to tell her who her father was! You didn't care enough to call me to tell me did you? All you care about is yourself.' He looked at her.

'This isn't about Lily is it?' Gabi asked him looking straight into his eyes.

'What? Of course it is' he said

'No it's not; it's your anger about me not telling you about Lily!' Gabi yelled at him.

'Don't be stupid Gabriella! What do you think would have happened if I hadn't put my fist in front of your face? What do you think would have happened huh? I'll tell you, you'd be bleeding on the floor that's what.' He said in a cruel tone of voice. 'Why don't you stick up for yourself? I am so sick of always having to protect you!' tears rushed to Gabi's eyes.

'What did you want me to do Troy? Huh? Hit a minor? Get put in jail? And what do you mean you're sick of having to protect me? You weren't in my life for sixteen years! You haven't protected me in sixteen years and you don't have to I can look after myself!' she screamed at him.

'Yeah. Right' he said sarcastically. 'How the hell you managed to raise our daughter I have no idea! You're always at work! You don't give to farts in space about her!' he yelled, he knew he was talking rubbish he just was so mad it didn't matter what was coming out of his mouth. Gabi's tears leaked faster and harder. Troy snapped out of it and pulled her to him. 'Oh god, I'm so sorry Gabs.' He put his head on top of hers. 'I didn't mean it, any of it, I was just so mad is all' he apologised.

'I know… it just hurt is all' Gabi said into his chest. She knew he didn't mean it, he always said things he didn't mean in a fight; he'd been the same in high school.

'I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean it. You know I love you right?' he asked her looking into her eyes.

'What?' she chocked. He hadn't said that since the first night they'd been together.

'I love you' he said.

'I love you too Troy.' He kissed her softly on the mouth, they broke apart when they heard a screech from the now open office door. Troy looked up and there stood in his office door way was …. Lauren.


	14. long day

'Is this her!' Lauren yelled.

'What are you doing here?' Troy asked with a sigh.

'I came to see my fiancé' she pouted 'but I see you making out with some slut!'

'Don't call her that!' Troy said through gritted teeth.

'Troy who's this?' Gabi asked him pulling away from his embrace.

'I'm his fiancé and you are…?' Lauren smiled sweetly at her.

'Ex-fiancé… I broke up with you remember?' Troy said to her. Gabi just stood there looking at the two of them.

'Troysie you know you didn't mean it, I thought I'd give you some space to think things through and then come back.' She said very sweetly smiling.

'I'm not interested Lauren… I'm with Gabi now' he said gesturing towards Gabi.

'So you're the slut that he dumped me for?' she yelled at Gabi.

'Call her a slut one more time Lauren and I swear to god I'll hurt you.' Troy said in a low voice.

'She is one! You left me for that!' she said disgustedly looking Gabi up and down. 'She's ugly, with horrible hair!' she turned to Gabi 'Ever heard of make up? Or you no fashion?' Lauren snipped. Gabi turned to Troy.

'I'm gonna go check on Lily, come and find me when the bimbo leaves ok?' She pecked his cheek and walked out into the hallway. Lauren followed and pulled Gabi's hair in a true bitch style fashion. Gabi screamed out in pain. Everyone once again turned to look at them. Troy had gone into the gym so he couldn't hear the commotion.

'Troy is mine bitch!' Lauren yelled as she slapped Gabi across the face. Lily and Jack came up to them both as they came up the hallway. Gabi grabbed her cheek. She looked up at Lauren, and then stood up. Troy came into the hallway; he was going to go find Gabi and Lily when he saw them in the middle of the hall.

'Hey! Don't call my mum a bitch!' He heard Lily yell. Troy rolled his eyes before running up to them. Lauren snapped around to Lily.

'Oh please, what you gonna do you little brat?' Lauren asked her. Lily went to slap Lauren but Lauren grabbed her hand and twisted Lily's wrist painfully. Gabi stood directly behind Lauren. 'Now, now we don't want to make a scene do we?' Lauren said as she noticed all the school watching. Gabi stood behind Lily and pulled her hand away from Lauren's grasp.

'Get your hand off of my daughter, or you won't have a scene you'll have a Broadway musical!' Gabi yelled.

'Oh as if you'll do anything!' Lauren said going to punch Gabi in the face. However Gabi got there first.

'Tada!' she sang as Lauren went to the floor screaming in pain as her nose cracked and blood poured from it. Troy came up behind Gabi and Lily and put his hands on each of their shoulders.

'Troy! She hit me!' Troy smirked at the mess that was Lauren 'Well don't just stand there do something!' Lauren screeched.

'Ok.' Troy said nodding before spinning Gabi round and kissing her passionately on the lips. Lauren screeched like a banshee and when the broke apart, too many wolf whistles by the many students, Troy turned to Lauren.

'Now get out of here before I let her at you… and she bites… trust me I should know' he said before winking at Gabi and tapping her on the ass. Lauren stormed out of the school with everyone laughing at her in her wake.

Troy and Gabi were laid in bed both panting heavily. Troy leant over and kissed Gabi's cheek.

'That was…' Gabi put her head on Troy's heaving chest.

'Amazing?' she asked as he ran his hands through her hair.

'Yeah… I am really sorry about today you know?' he said to her for the fifth time since they had been home.

'I know Troy. Just forget it ok?' She asked him.

'Yeah… it's been a long day huh?' he asked her.

'Yeah… a very long one. I'm just glad tomorrows Saturday and I don't have to get up.' Troy looked down at her shocked

'What?' he asked her.

'I took next week off' Gabi said to him 'I'm really tired and its half term, I thought we could just hang out as a family.' Gabi told him.

'I like the sound of that… by the way, what do you want for your birthday?' Troy asked her.

'Surprise me.' Gabi said before falling into a deep yet peaceful slumber.

'Ok.' He said kissing her head and then joining her in the land of nod. Thinking that he would have to plan something special for Gabi's birthday, which was in four days.


End file.
